thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribe Music
The Tribe has given out two CD's with music inspired by The Tribe. The first one in 2000, and the second in 2003. It's mainly the cast of the Tribe singing the songs. The Tribe Abe Messiah *'Abe Messiah' - Vocals: Michelle Ang, Ari Boyland, Dwayne Cameron, Meryl Cassie, Daniel James, Jennyfer Jewell, Jamie Kairee-Gataulu, Sarah Major, Antonia Prebble, Caleb Ross, Ryan Runciman, Victoria Spence, Vanessa Stacey, Aswath Sundaresan, Michael Wesley-Smith & Ella Wilks *'Spinning' - Lead Vocals: 'Meryl Cassie' *'You Belong To Me' - Lead Vocals: 'Meryl Cassie. 'Backing Vocals:Michelle Ang'' & Sarah Major *'Abadeo' - ''Lead Vocals: 'Caleb Ross. 'Backing Vocals:' Meryl Cassie, Michelle Ang, Dwayne Cameron '&''Sarah Major *'Banging the Drum -''' Lead Vocals: Meryl Cassie. ''Backing Vocals:'' Victoria Spence, Sarah Major, Vanessa Stacey ''&''Dwayne Cameron *'This is the Place' - Lead Vocals: Dwayne Cameron, Caleb Ross ''& Danny James'' *'I Can't Stop' - Lead Vocals: 'Andrea Sanders & The Beat Girls' *'Beep Beep - 'Lead Vocals: 'Caleb Ross, Dwayne Cameron '& 'Danny James. 'Backing Vocals:' Meryl Cassie,Michelle Ang '& 'Victoria Spence' *'Everywhere You Go' - Lead Vocals: 'Meryl Cassie & ''Caleb Ross' *'The Dream Must Stay Alive' - ''Lead Vocals: 'Meryl Cassie' The Tribe Abe Messiah 2003 This CD contains all the songs from the first album, but with four new ones. It also contains the music videos of the songs; Abe Messiah, You Belong to Me, and This is The Place. The cover has a much better design, and (if you know German) information about the tribe series and a short interview with some of the cast (Beth Allen, Dwayne Cameron, Caleb Ross, Antonia Prebble, Michael Wesley Smith, Michelle Ang, Meryl Cassie, Daniel James, Tom Hern, James Napier, Magan Alatini, Monique Cassie and Matt Robinson) The "Old" songs *'Abe Messiah' (Remix) *'Spinning' *'You Belong To Me' *'Abadeo' *'Banging the Drum' (Remix) *'This is the Place' *'I Can't Stop' *'Beep Beep' *'Everywhere You Go' *'The Dream Must Stay Alive' The New songs *'Tribe Spirit' - Lead Vocals: Meryl Cassie, Megan Alatini & Monique Cassie *'Urban Guerrilla' (Instrumental) *'Reflections' (Instrumental) *'Day in the Urban Jungle' (Instrumental) The Spirit Symphony Some of the music that was used as background music for The Tribe (series 4 - 5) can be found on The Spirit Symphony, an album composed by Raymond Thompson. The album was also released on iTunes on May 14, 2011. *'Movement 1' (5:32) *'Movement 2' (7:39) *'Movement 3' (7:15) *'Movement 4' (8:57) *'Movement 5' (5:50) *'Movement 6' (7:09) *'Movement 7' (8:10) *'Movement 8' (5:39) *'Movement 9' (5:41) The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 1 The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 1 was released on iTunes on May 14, 2011. *'Tribe Spirit (Extended Version)' (3:59) *'Lost Spirit' (2:25) *'Reflections' (3:01) *'Remembering the Past' (1:24) *'Urban Patrol' (5:47) *'Mall Rat Memory' (0:44) *'Tribe Chant' (2:40) *'Requiem (Pride's Theme)' (5:45) *'Tribe Spirit (Instrumental Version)' (1:39) *'Tribe Revelation' (5:21) *'Warrior Theme (Urban Jungle)' (5:19) *'Tribe Spirit (Introspective Guitar)' (1:41) *'Dissent' (3:59) *'Together' (2:15) *'Tribe Spirit (End Titles Version)' (1:39) The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 2 The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 2 was released on iTunes on October 23, 2011. *'Tribal Gladiatorial Fanfare' (3:00) *'Mall Rat Reflection' (0:34) *'New Dawn Chant' (1:12) *'Tribe Transition' (0:19) *'The Dream Must Stay Alive (Instrumental Version) ' (3:36) *'Locos Patrol' (0:41) *'Lighter Moments' (1:11) *'Dream Must Stay Alive Refrain' (0:19) *'Forboding' (0:31) *'The Dream Must Stay Alive (Full Version)' (3:33) *'Sound of the Streets' (0:50) *'Hope for the Future' (0:51) *'Eco Theme' (2:59) *'Tribal Temptation' (0:43) *'The Dream Must Stay Alive (Variation)' (1:03) *'Party Time!' (2:52) *'Tribal Challenges' (0:43) *'Invasion' (1:09) *'Chosen Variations' (1:04) *'New Dawn (Instrumental)' (3:44) *'Apocalyptic Variations' (2:21) *'Introspective Spirit' (1:41) *'Guardian Variations' (1:36) *'Abe Messiah (End Title Extension)' (4:27) category:Music